Dishonor Tag
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Just a quick one shot for Dishonor with an OC thrown in. HC


Begin Transmission

Lacy here kids. I'm pretty sure I'm new to the CSI Miami area but that's okay. I like spreading my wings. Anywho, I just recently, finally, saw Dishonor all the way through and needed to write a one shot for it. No idea why, an idea popped into my head and wouldn't leave. Course that's how most of my writing starts. So, this will include an OC but I won't be saying who it is here. It'll become obvious in the very beginning of the shot. So...my normal ending won't work here...

Disclaimer: I own my OC.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Zo Bear!"

Zoey Paige Caine's head shot up from her book as her big brother's voice filtered through the house. She'd known he was in town but hadn't know her father was bringing him home so she could see him.

Throwing her book aside, Zoey darted from her room and down the stairs of the beach front house she lived in with her parents.

"Kyle!" the fourteen year old launched herself at Kyle Harmon, her big brother.

Kyle laughed and caught Zoey. "There you are." he hugged her tight. "You're getting big."

Zoey smiled at Kyle. "Dad says he's shrinking, not that I'm growing."

Kyle looked at his father, Horatio. "You're shrinking, Dad?"

Horatio cleared his throat. "Zoey, get your shoes on. We're gonna head to the lab."

Zoey looked down at the sweats she was wearing. "Can I change first?"

Horatio waved a hand at the stairs and the two men watched her vanish.

"When did she start caring about what she wears?" Kyle asked quietly.

Horatio chuckled. "About a month ago. She's been driving her mother and I crazy ever since."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Changed into white capris, a purple flowy top and white sandals, Zoey sat happily in the back of her father's hummer, leaning her head against the seat as the wind blew through her strawberry blonde bangs.

"How's school going, Zo?" Kyle asked.

Zoey groaned, making Horatio laugh. "I hate fifth grade."

Kyle echoed Horatio's laugh. "Yeah, I didn't like it much either."

"Zoey," Horatio looked at his daughter in the rear view mirror. "when we get to the lab, you and Kyle are going to go up to my office. Your brother has something he needs to tell you."

Zoey frowned. "Why can't he just tell me now?"

Kyle turned and gave Zoey a tight smile. "It's better to do it in private, Zo Bear."

Zoey was still confused, and now concerned, but she nodded, accepting her brother's words.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Calleigh stood beside Horatio as they watched Kyle and Zoey talk in Horatio's office.

"This is going to upset her," Calleigh said softly. "she's never had Kyle so far away."

Horatio sighed. "I know sweetheart. But it's his decision and she needs to know."

Calleigh looked at her husband and boss. "How are you handling it?"

Horatio looked down at his hands, which were playing with his sunglasses. "At home. At home."

Calleigh rubbed Horatio's arm. "Alright handsome. I should be in interrogation in a few minutes. Send Zoey my way when they're done."

Horatio nodded, his eyes once again fixed on his children.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Kyle watched Zoey's face after he finished telling her that he was being deployed. Even if her strawberry blond hair was chin length and her eyes were a mix of her parents', Kyle could see himself in his little sister. The wrinkle in her brow as she processed what he told her, the small fidget of her hands at her sides, as if she didn't know what to do with them.

"How long will you be gone?" Zoey asked softly.

"A while." Kyle answered back.

Zoey nodded. "Are we going to be able to talk? Like call and stuff?"

Kyle nodded as well. "Of course. I'll call as often as I can and write every day. As long as you promise to do the same."

"Of course!" Zoey exclaimed. "I'll tell you everything that happens, every day! It'll be like you're still here."

Kyle smiled. "Exactly what I wanted to hear, Zo Bear."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Sniffing slightly, Zoey stood beside her father as Calleigh hugged Kyle.

"You come back to us," Calleigh said, framing her step-son's face with her hands. "ya hear? We'll all be right here waiting for you to come home."

Kyle smiled. "I hear you, Cal. I promise I'll come home."

Calleigh kissed his forehead before returning to Horatio's side. Kyle looked at his little sister and motioned her forward. The Caine children clung to each other in a tight hug as Zoey finally started crying. Horatio slid an arm around Calleigh as they watched Kyle do his best to console his sister with quiet whispers.

"I'll be back before you know it, Zo Bear," Kyle said softly. "It'll be so quick you won't even know I was gone."

Zoey looked up at Kyle. "Promise you'll come home, alive."

Kyle nodded. "I promise."

Zoey sniffed again and stepped back. "Say bye to Dad."

Clinging to her mother's arm, Zoey watched her father and brother hugged tightly, saying their goodbyes. Then Horatio was back between his wife and daughter, the three watching as Kyle climbed onto the bus that was taking him away.

"Daddy,"

Horatio looked down at Zoey and saw tears streaming down her face again. His eyes softening, Horatio knelt next to his daughter and hugged her tightly. He didn't say anything, no words could ease the fear and sadness each other then felt but together they would get through it until the day Kyle came home.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Started out happy and ended with ripping hearts out and causing tears. Seems to be what I'm getting entirely too good at. Alright, let me know what you think, for those familiar my flame policy stands, for those not, it's at the bottom of my profile page and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
